Awkward hesitation
by Sabdot
Summary: Updated!Another small moment between Susannah and Jesse between Haunted and Twilight.Some sexual themes but if you read Twilight it's not that bad, just making out and junk. No flames allowed Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mediator  but I do own a dollar!

Scene: This story is placed in between Haunted and Twilight to show what happened between Jesse and Suze, since a lot happened.

Susannah Simon looked out her window and waited. Since Jesse had left she was getting restless. She missed him, but she wasn't going to go and get him. If he really wanted to be with her he would come, right?

As soon as she thought this Jesse materialized in her bedroom right behind her. But in her daze she barely sensed him and blamed it on imagination. Jesse started to touch her shoulder but smiled wryly instead,

"Boo!" he pressed his hands on her shoulder, she jumped.

"Jesse," she turned around enraged. "What was that for!"

"Couldn't resist the irony?" he gave a wide smiled that melted her thoughts away.

Jesse stepped in to her and kissed her generously on her lips then moving his hands down to her waist he spun her onto her bed and started on other body parts.

"Wait," She said softly. "Hold on a minute."

"Oh," Jesse said blinking several times. "Susannah, I-I appolo-"

Suze stopped him by pressing her lips firmly against his. As she stood up and closed the door he looked at her with awe.

Once they were comfortable again she ran her fingers through his dark curls and let out large gasps of pleasure.

Suddenly she felt his strong hand slip up her shirt and unhook her bra.  
As much as this excited her she made a rather unpleasant movement that made Jess start to let go of his _Activity_ and just step back.

"Susannah," This is why Father Dominic had me move out! We couldn't be doing this. "Please Susannah I must go."

Suze just looked at him and then stood and kissed him on the cheek a second before he dematerialized.


	2. Paul's freindly invitation

It had been two days since Jesse had left and Susannah was thinking he would never be back. She thought of him and called him but he never showed. Well two days went and it was Monday, so after trying to call Jesse again she slipped on a simple pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She didn't bother going for her usual brand name look, she was feeling lonely.

"Suze," she heard a faint voice call her once at school. "Suze, come over here."

It took a minute but when she found the voice she also found Paul, unfortunately.

"What is it Slater?"

"Party, my place, after school, you want in?"

"No," she started to walk away.

"Suze," Paul grabbed her hand. "You want in?"

"Paul, you better let go of me right now or else I'm gonna…"

"What, Suze," Paul tightened his grip. "Call your little boy-toy to come and save you from bad old Paul?"

She stayed quiet because that's exactly what she wanted to do, she wanted Jesse to come and save her. She was afraid, as most people are in the presence of psychopaths.

"Let go of me Paul or you'll regret it."

"Oh, scared now," Paul said, but he did let go of her arm and she ran to class with as much dignity as possible, until he yelled after her. "Four o'clock Suze, hope to see you there!"

When she got home Jesse was reading in her window seat, a sight to long forgotten.

"Querida, what's wrong?"

"Jesse, haven't you heard me calling you! Why haven't you answered."

"I was supposed to stop listening for two days to try and get used to it and help you to get used to it. But today when you called me I was worried about you."

"Today?"

"Yes around nine, I came and I saw you with Paul but he let you go, so I left."

"Jesse…"

Susannah walked over to him and kissed him gently on the lips. "Thanks for watching over me.

Authors note: I hadn't planned to continue this but now people are wanting me to so I'll add this chapter and a few more odd and awkward moments. **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Please?**


	3. ueless chapter

At five she was with Jesse at five fifteen she was in trouble.

Suze had been waiting since she got home to hear the phone ring. She didn't want it to. She wanted it to stay silent and at five twenty she thought it would.

But then…

"Hello?"

"Suze." She heard Paul's voice in the receiver. "You aren't coming?"

"I thought that was clear Paul."  
"Oh come on Suze, how would that make Jesse feel?"  
"HE doesn't like you very much Paul, or haven't you noticed?"

"No I mean how will he feel when he finds out what I'm gonna do next."

Then he hung up without another word. It was something that freaked Susannah Simon out a little more than normal. When Paul talked Paul usually did.

He had the right resources and the right family to get away with it all. He could get off with murder…

That's what she was afraid of.

"Jesse…" She breathed desperately. When Jesse had been in her room it at first was such a burden but as they grew closer it was amazing how much she missed him when he was gone.

"Susannah?" she heard Jesse's voice. "I'm not supposed to be here but…"

"Jesse?" Suze sat up on her bed and looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"To say hi?" Jesse tried. "Are you alright? You look almost as bad as this morning."  
Susannah walked over and held Jesse closer. She kissed his for head and then just laid in his embrace.

"Querida, what's the matter?"

"Just…nothing."

"I learned long ago not to trust nothing."

Authors note: Okay it's not that good and it's super short and totally useless but hey it's my first full length mediator fic so lay off! I'll update ASAIC (as soon as I can)


	4. Finale

Disclaimer: Roses are red; some diamonds are blue; chivalry is dead; I own nothing don't sue

Suze was relieved to see that Paul was out of school the next day. A little scared. But relieved. After school she walked home. Not because she had to, but because cars weren't safe to be in at that moment.

She tried to stay focused on the sidewalk but her mind kept drifting. What the hell was Paul cooking up in his twisted little brain. He wouldn't do anything that bad right?

Suze shook her head remembering she was talking about Paul. Paul would murder someone who stepped on his favorite pencil. There was just no underestimating true crazy.

Suze was almost home when a strong arm reached out and grabbed her. She found herself backed against a wall with a piece of wet cloth over her face. The only thing she could think of was Jesse.

When she woke up, Suze was tied to a chair in a Paul's room. Paul was staring at her.

"Let me go Paul," she said, struggling under the rope. "I mean it!"

"You can't do anything to make me," he said with a crooked smile. "Jesse isn't coming. You knew that."

Suze sighed, thinking of Jesse ignoring this, ignoring her at this time, there was no way he would.

"Now," Paul stood up. "I am going to untie you, and then you are going to get on my bed and sit like a good little girl okay?"

"Let me go," her heart raced so fast she could barely speak. "I don't want to be anywhere near you, Slater!"

"You are so much trouble," Paul scoffed and pulled a knife off his desk, now are you going to get on the bed?"

"You sick son of a…" Suze started but stopped herself. She could call Jesse, she knew she could, and she knew he'd come.

"Jesse," she whispered. "Jesse help me."

"No use in that now," walked over to her. "So, how about a kiss?"

The ropes around her arms loosened and Suze smiled, Jesse came after all.

"Or," she said balling up a fist behind her back. "How about a punch."

Suze leaned forward and slugged him in the nose. Paul backed away a little, no so much hurt physically, as it was a blow to his pride.

"Susannah hurry," Jesse appeared in front of her. "Before he can catch you."

They got back as safe as possible. Paul had stopped after the punch but she never doubted he was just taking time to plot his next attempt.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked, as he looked her straight in the eyes. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," she breathed. "Not really. He drugged me though, that was new."

"This is no time to make jokes," Jesse held her shoulders. "Paul Slater is a dangerous man."

"He definitely needs help on "how to get a girlfriend" that's for sure" Suze smiled a little but then went serious. "I knew you'd come and that made me feel safe. I'm not scared of him when you're with me."

"I'll always be there," he whispered. "Susannah I will always be with you. Don't worry, I'll keep you safe."

And Suze felt safe, like she knew he really would be there. No matter what. The sat on the window seat and kissed for a few minutes before Jesse left again. But this time, she felt a little better, knowing that he wasn't really gone. He never would be gone.

Authors note- okay, this is probably it for this story, but with all the great support, I'll definitely be doing more Mediator fics.


End file.
